Pleasant Surprises
by MarlyCook
Summary: Jess and Logan are working together and are pretty good friends, but when Jess finally meets Logan's fiance will feelings come back? Will Jess and Logan learn to hate each other? Maybe a Lit... CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. She's coming home

**A/N: ok this story might be a tad confusing.. if it is sorry! What you need to know is Episode 6.08 never happened, but episode 6.18 did. Logan and Jess do not know each other and this is two years after Rory graduates from Yale. Logan and Rory are engaged. Jess works with Logan, and they are pretty good friends. They just started working together 6 months ago, and Rory has been in Europe for business purposes… now she is back and Jess doesn't know she is engaged to his friend, and Rory has no clue Jess works with Logan. Sorry long author's notes.. I hate those… dang! I'm making it longer!**

Jess walks into his office, setting down his bag and turning on the computer as he does every morning. He looks through the papers that Logan set on his desk and sighs, 'this is going to be a long day' he thinks just as Logan appears in his office.

"Hey man, long night last night? You look hung over." Jess laughed as he looked at Logan's tired face.

Logan cringed, "Could you not talk so loud? I have a major headache…"

Jess laughed again, "So you are hung over… I told you not to go out with Colin and Finn, especially when you have a fiancé coming home tonight."

Logan shook his head, "That's tonight?" Great… now I have to explain the messy house."

Jess took a sip of his coffee, "How about you clean it?"

Logan laughs, "Yea right… Have you seen how messy it is?"

Jess shook his head, "Never been to your house… thank god."

Logan's eyes lit up, "That's perfect!"

Jess furrowed his brow, taking off his jacket, "What is?"

Logan sat down in the chair in front of Jess's desk, "You come help me clean my house, then you can stay for dinner, and distract Ace… so she won't ask me what I did while she was gone."

Jess sighed, "You are so wrong man, and you shouldn't sleep around on her, why I am your friend? I have no clue."

Logan laughs, "I get bored… it wasn't like they meant anything to me, I was drunk they were there."

Jess sat down in his desk chair, and leaned it back, "You're horrible!"

Logan shook his head standing up, "No I'm not… my house 5 o'clock. Bring your lady friend."

Jess shook his head, thinking about Rory for some reason, "I don't have one."

Logan sighed, "You never do!" He sat back in the chair, "Tell me why you don't have a girl."

Jess sighed, "I was totally in love with this one girl, I ran away, and things turned out horrible for me… she is moved on, and I actually have no clue where she even is, but all I know is if she were to walk back into my life, I would totally fall for her again. I guess you could say I am waiting on her, but I know I shouldn't."

Logan looked shocked, "You are so gone."

Jess looked up at him, snapping out of his Rory daze, "Excuse me?"

Logan laughed, "You are still hanging on to her? Move on, Jess… Anyways, since you do not have a date then bring Chris and Matthew, and I will make Colin and Finn come."

Jess nods, "I will… will she be mad that you want to spend the night she is home with her and your friends?"

Logan shook his head, "Nah…" He walked to the door, "My house at five!"

Jess nodded, as Logan walked out the door. Jess turned to the computer and pulled up one of his unfinished articles.

**A/N: Just something I am experiencing with… Good? Bad? More soon! Reviews are my medication!**


	2. Blue sees Brown

Jess sighed as he turned off his computer, and cleaned off his desk. He looked at the clock that read 4:33 then turned back to his jacket. He put it on quickly, and grabbed his bag. Jess walked to the door, and turned off the light, after locking the door, he stepped out into the hall, and shut the door behind him.

He walked out of the building, and tugged his jacket to him, because the October air was so cool. The leaves crunching under his feet as he walked to his car. Just as he was unlocking his door, he heard his cell phone ring. He picked it up forgetting to look at the caller ID, but knowing who it was.

"Where are you!" Logan's voice filled the phone.

Jess cringed at the loud call, "It's only…" Jess looked at his watch, "4:40 I will be there soon… start cleaning up without me, and I know Colin and Finn will help if you pay. Chris will dot it for free, and well Matthew will do it for liquor… I, the only sane one, will be there soon."

Logan sighed, "Hurry up, Mariano… I want this place clean, so she won't complain."

Jess laughed, "You make her sound like a monster."

Logan laughed, "Only when something isn't done right."

Jess nodded, "Well then that must mean she is on your case all of the time."

Logan laughed, "Ha ha very funny… well get over here soon!"

Jess nods, and gets into his car, "I'm on my way." He hangs up the phone, and shuts the door, cranking up his music, and the heater. About 10 minutes later Jess pulled up to Logan's apartment building. He let out a sigh, and turned off the engine. He got out of the car, and walked up to the building, pressing the button that had Logan's apartment number beside it. It makes a buzzing sound then a voice appears.

"Ello mate! Who is this?" Finn's accent came over the speaker as Jess laughed.

"It's me you idiot… open the dang door!" Jess shivered.

Finn laughed, "You sound cold mate, you want to come in?"

Jess cursed Finn in his head, "Finn, come on, let me in."

Finn sighed, defeated, and let Jess in, "As you wish."

Jess shook his head and walked into the building, to his dismay it was as cold as it was outside. He walked until he found Logan's apartment. He got to the door, and after one knock, the door swung open.

"Finally." Chris greeted him.

Jess laughed, "Have any of you guys got any work done? At all?"

Finn came up and let Jess in as he shut the door behind them, "Depends on what you call work."

Jess laughed, "No work at all?"

Finn laughed, "Some…"

Jess shook his head, "Liar."

Finn laughed, "I'll go get Logan, and tell him you're here."

Jess nodded, and walked into the living room, where all the guys were. He shook his head and laughed, "You guys are so lazy!"

Matthew nodded, "Yup… we didn't want to do it all alone."

Jess sighed, "There are five of you! Six counting me!"

Colin shrugged, "Now that you are here we'll all clean, ok?"

Jess sighed, "Good." He ran his hand through his hair, "Come on, and let's get this place cleaned up."

Logan got out of the kitchen, and started cleaning up, with the rest of the guys. Before they knew it it was 7:00. They heard keys jingling at the door, and Logan froze, "Ok… she's here. Everybody sit."

Jess laughed, "Is she that bad?"

Colin shook his head, "No… Logan just worries too much, he's afraid she'll find out about his many girls these six months."

Jess laughed, and Logan hit Colin on the arm, "Shut up!"

Rory walked through the door, they couldn't see her, but she started speaking from the kitchen, "I'm home… finally, and I love to see that this place is cleaned up."

Jess tensed up at her voice, he knew that voice. Rory walked into the living room, and saw all of Logan's friends, "No wonder this place is so clean, you had help." She stopped cold when she saw Jess sitting on her sofa.

Jess's expression was surprised, he swallowed thickly.

Blue locked brown, then she dropped her coffee cup on the ground.


	3. My Beer!

Colin jumped up and grabbed the coffee cup, as Finn ran into the kitchen to get napkins.

Rory just stared at Jess in disbelief, Jess broke their stare, and stood up, helping clean up the mess.

Logan sighed as Finn and Colin helped clean the mess, "You ok Rory?"

Rory snapped out of her trance, and looked to the boys beneath her, "Uh, what? O uh, yea, of course I am… I'm just clumsy… you know me." She laughs lightly, and watches Jess clean the spilt coffee.

Finn nods, laughing a bit, "Probably just jet-lagged. We have an amazing dinner cooked for you, love."

Rory smiles, she missed his accent, "I'm sure you do…"

Logan hit himself in the head, "Ah… I'm so rude, Rory this is my new co-worker, Jess Mariano, Jess this is my fiancé Rory Gilmore."

Rory smiled weakly, as Jess held out his famous smirk, and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Rory."

Rory nodded, "You too, Jess."

Jess suddenly felt angry at Logan, he didn't know he was sleeping around on Rory! If he would have known that he would've have knocked the shit out of him. Logan calling Rory his fiancé just burned him to no end, she was supposed to be his.

Logan snapped Jess out of his thoughts, "Jess? I said are you hungry?"

Jess shook his head, "Sorry… no, no I'm not."

Logan furrowed his brow, "But you were when you first got here."

Jess shrugged, eyeing Rory, "Lost my appetite."

Rory looked down at her shoes, and Logan just shook his head, "Suit your self. Rory you hungry?"

Rory nodded, trying not to make anything too obvious, "Yes… I am always hungry."

Logan laughed, "True… Well I'll go get the food ready, and help the rest of the guys, ok? You two get to know each other."

Jess looked at Rory once Logan left the room, "That's the guy you were using me for at Truncheons?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "I was not using you."

Jess nodded, "Well whatever you call it… is that the guy?"

Rory looks to the kitchen then back at Jess, "Yes."

Jess nods slowly, "He's a good guy… you picked a winner." Jess said slowly, not wanting to rat out his friend, even though he knows he should.

Rory smiles a forced smile, "Yea… I did, didn't I?"

Logan came back into the living room, "Time to eat!"

Rory and Jess followed him into the kitchen.

Time went by fast, it was soon very late, and they were all talking in the living room.

Jess grabbed a beer, and walked out onto the balcony.

Rory saw Jess get up and leave, so she followed, "Hey…"

Jess turned around just as Rory was shutting the glass door, "Hey."

Rory smiled, "Your friends are nice."

Jess turned back to look at the scene of New York, "Matthew and Chris?"

Rory nodded, "Yea… them. So why aren't you working at Truncheons anymore?"

Jess shrugged, "I still do… I just have two jobs. Are you still a journalist?"

Rory smiled, "Yea I am."

Jess sighed and took another sip of his beer.

Rory walked up and stood beside him, "How come you always seem to find me? I mean you always come back."

Jess looked at her, "I wasn't trying to hoard in on your life… believe me Mrs. Huntzberger that was far from the plan." He used his cocky Jess voice.

Rory sighed, "I am not Mrs. Huntzberger, yet."

Jess shrugged, "I don't care what you do with your life, Rory, I've been trying to get away from you…"

Rory raises her eyebrows, "How nice of you."

Jess shook his head, "I just mean… I have been trying to get over you- you know what? Never mind… just forget it."

Rory looked out onto the scene, "That's the Jess I know… about to open up, then just sink right back in and hide everything."

Jess laughed bitterly, "I don't need this from you, Rory, ok?"

Rory shrugged, and snatched the beer out of his hand, "Then don't take my beer."

Jess snatched it back, "It's Logan's beer as far as I am concerned, why aren't you in there with him anyway?"

Rory sighed heavily, "You left me Jess! Ok? Don't act like everything between us was my fault… I moved on!"

Logan stepped out onto the balcony, "Hey guys… getting to know each other?"

Jess put his beer on the ledge, "Yea, I think I'm going to go, see you tomorrow." Jess walked back into the house, then out of the door, walking to his car to drive off and go home.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! **

**Roryjessplease – I know you can never hate me, and I am glad you like the story! Reviews are loved by you!**

**Natyroganlover – I dunno… maybe I shouldn't tell you… is it Logan or Jess? Hmmm… I'll let you hang. Just because I am evil!**

**Hollowgirl22 – All I have to say… is keep reading, you want be disappointed (wink, wink)**

**Chris Halliwell's Lover – Glad you like it! I enjoy writing it! Keep reviewing!**

**Nk-number1actress – Thanks… I'm ready to see what people think about it.**

**Watergurl123 – I love LIT… just to let you know!**

**Satelliteblues21 – I was trying to make a story that was different. What is PDLD? Sorry I'm stupid! Thanks for reviewing!**


	4. Logan out in the cold

The next day Logan came into the building late, and Jess was already working on some things in the office. Logan came into Jess's office.

Logan opened the door, "Hey man! Already getting to work? Man you work to hard."

Jess sighed, and brushed past him, walking to the fax machine, "You mind knocking?"

Logan furrowed his brow at Jess's cold tone, "You ok, man?"

Jess nodded, and grabbed some papers out of the fax, "Just dandy…" He really hated Logan right now… cheating on his Rory!

Logan tried to see Jess's face as he walked back to his desk, "Why did you leave so quick last night?"

Jess sighed, and started typing on the computer, "Got tired."

Logan nodded, knowing something was wrong, "Ok… I'll let you get to work."

Jess nodded, as Logan walked out of the office, obviously confused.

A few hours later, Jess looked up at the clock. He closed out his files, and put on his jacket.

The door opened and Jess looked up to see who it was. Rory stood looking at him, "Hi."

Jess sighed, and grabbed his bag, "What?"

Rory smiled slightly, "Still monosyllabic, I see."

Jess tucked his collar of his jacket down, "I don't have time right now, Ror."

Jess started walking past her to the door, and Rory grabbed his arm, "I'm sorry, Jess!"

Jess snatched his arm away, "No you're not! And even if you are… I don't need your apologies, ok?"

Rory shook her head, "Jess… don't get mad, because I have someone who I am truly in love with, and who loves me back!"

Jess laughed, "Love? Love! Ha! Logan does-"

Logan walked in the office, "What is going on?"

Jess shook his head, "Nothing…" He walks past them both, and out of the building.

Logan shoots Rory a look seeing as they aren't are good terms since Rory ignored him all night, and then he runs after Jess, he gets out of the building, "Jess! Mariano! Wait, what is with you!"

Jess turned around to see Logan, "You shouldn't be sleeping around on her!" He blurted out.

Logan stepped back, "Whoa, where is this coming from?"

Jess threw his hands up in the air, "You are engaged! I mean I know one was an accident, and you were drunk! But countless girls! Are you crazy!"

Logan sighed, trying to catch his breath from running so fast, "You never acted this way about it before, Jess."

Jess sighed, "Because I didn't know it was Rory!"

Logan furrowed his brow, "You know Rory?"

Jess sighs rubbing his face with his hands, "I just… forget it."

Logan shakes his head, "No! Tell me! What do you mean before you knew it was Rory?"

Jess shakes his head, "Nothing… just nothing. She just seems like a great girl."

Logan laughs, "You're a bad liar! Tell me!"

Jess walks away, "I'm taking my lunch break! Be back, maybe!"

Jess got into his car, and Logan ran back into the building before rory left.

Logan looked at her, "How do you know Jess?"

Rory looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Excuse me?"

Logan sighed, "You know him somehow, spill it."

Rory shook her head, "He lived in Stars Hollow."

Logan looked into her eyes, "Is that it?"

Not wanting to get into a fight Rory nodded, and left the office before Logan could respond.


	5. The Truth Comes Out

It had been two days since the last blow out, and Jess was still coming to work and leaving before Logan could talk to him. Logan was pretty much still confused about Jess and Rory's behavior towards him, and towards each other.

Jess came into work, and went into his office. After about 20 minutes of working Rory came into the office, "Jess?"

Jess tensed up and looked down, "Yes?"

Rory sighed, and walked over to him, "Come on Jess, talk to me, I can't stand us not talking."

Jess laughed bitterly, "You sure could stand it for the few years we didn't even know where each other were."

Rory was taken back by his cold tone and she nodded, "I' guess you're right."

Jess didn't move, or say another word.

Rory sat down in the chair in front of his desk, "What is with you, anyway?"

Jess turned to face her, and stared straight into those icy blue eyes, "Logan does not love you. If he does then I was totally wrong about the word "love" and what it meant."

Rory shook her head in disbelief, "O he doesn't?"

Jess nods, "Nope… love isn't cheating on your spouse because they weren't around. Once I can understand a mistake, but every night? Love isn't coming home to you smelling like cheap perfume and expensive beer. Love isn't making you do all the work in the relationship while the other one parties. I've been in love before… and believe me that is not it."

Rory laughs, "Love isn't running away either!"

Jess shakes his head, "I was young Rory, but Logan is mature enough to know how to treat you."

Rory sighs, "What is love then, Jess?"

Jess widens his eyes at her response, then takes a deep breath, "Maybe love is waiting and hoping for 6 years that you'll change your mind and want to be with me. Or maybe it's never letting go and helping you make the right choices. Maybe it's not being mad at you no matter what you possibly do to me. Or the fact that no matter what girl walks by all I can think of is you."

Rory looks at him in shock then says the first thing that came to her mind, "That's not love, that's… that's just you."

Jess sighed, and grabbed his jacket off of the chair he was sitting in, "Lock the doors when you leave. I need to go."

Rory just watched him leave, and then she left herself. She walked home to find Logan sitting over a box in their bedroom, "What's that?"

Logan looks up, he looks a little angry, "You tell me." He holds up a picture of her and Jess, then dumps the box onto her bed.

Rory looks at the red dress with polka dots, the Distiller's tickets, the Hemingway book, a white picnic basket, and a Metallica t-shirt she stole from his drawer, "Where did you find that?"

Logan looks up into the open closet, "Up there."

Rory looks at all of the things, "Sorry."

Logan sighs, "Rory, you two used to date, right?"

Rory nodded, "Yea… we did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Logan!"

Logan laughs bitterly, "That's why you two were acting so weird… I should've known."

Rory snaps, "Don't turn this to make me the bad guy! You cheat on me!"

Logan furrow his brow, "What are you talking about?"

Rory sighs, "And not with just one girl! With one different one every night I was gone!"

Logan looks at her in disbelief, "Who told you this?!"

Rory, "Jess!" She just let it slip out, and couldn't take it back.

Logan grabbed his jacket, "I swear I am going to kill him!" He walked out the door, angry. Rory followed him close behind.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Gilmore-gurl-13 – You might get what you wish for!**

**Nk-number1actress – I try… lol I love writing stories about these two lovers… I would like some ideas about who you guys want Rory to end up with, though.**

**Hollowgirl22 – Hope you liked this chapter… I added in that he told her.**

**Watergurl123 – Thank you!**

**Thanks for all the reviews… I love love love them!**


	6. Cold Jess

Logan made it to Jess's apartment just as Jess was going inside. Jess felt an arm grab his shoulder and turn him around.

Jess came face to face with Logan, "What the hell?!"

Logan pressed Jess up against the door, "Why did you tell Rory about the women?"

Jess rolled his eyes, "I was protecting her!"

Logan sighed, "She's not your girl anymore, Jess!"

Jess furrowed his brow, "Anymore?" he said it in barely a whisper.

Logan loosened his grip on Jess's shoulder, "She told me… after I found her boyfriend boxes."

Jess nodded, with a sad look in his eyes, "Oh." Was all he could manage.

Logan saw the look in Jess's eye, "She's the girl, huh?"

Jess looked at Logan, "What are you talking about?"

Logan rolled his eyes in frustration, "Don't play dumb with me… the one you told me about. The one you were still in love with."

Jess nodded, "That's her."

Logan shook his head, "Sorry man, get over her. She's not yours anymore. This pathetic plea for her has to stop. Get over her, she's not coming back to you."

Jess had a look of pity on his face, as he walked into his apartment, Logan followed him in, "I'm serious, Jess."

Jess sighed heavily as he slammed his briefcase down, "I get it!"

Logan nodded, "Good. See you at work tomorrow." His voice was cold as he walked out.

Jess sighed, and slumped down on his couch. A few minutes later, Rory appeared in his apartment, "Hi."

Jess looked to her, "Hi."

Rory walked over and sat beside him, "Jess?"

Jess got off the couch, "I can't believe you told him."

Rory sighed, "He needed to know…"

Jess ran his hand through his hair, "And let me guess… you're still with him. After he cheated on you."

Rory nodded, slowly, "Jess… I just… we're engaged… I can't just." She stopped, because she really had nothing to say.

Jess watched her, "Rory, please don't stay with him. He hurts you."

Rory shakes her head, "But he apologizes."

Jess swallows hard, "I did too! And I didn't get a chance! You're not the Rory I used to know. You don't let people stomp all over you! I thought everything was fixed! I thought you changed! I was so wrong…"

Rory sighs, "Why do you care, Jess?!"

Jess shrugs, "Cause I used to love you…"

Rory smiles, "Used to?"

Jess shrugs, "Yea… as in I don't anymore." He snapped coldly, then walked out.


	7. Time To Talk

**Disclaimer: I own my ideas and nothing else.**

**A/N: So I made this like a week after last chapter's interaction. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I am giving you a chapter now, because I just felt bad… haha… here you go!**

Jess finally left his office. It seemed he was always there working and not paying attention to the outside life. He didn't want to see her again, not after what he said. Not after he lied to her, telling her he didn't love her anymore, it was a boldface lie. He didn't want to see Logan, either. All this week Jess worked, went home, ate, slept, and started all over again the next day. He had gotten the occasional call from Luke or his mom, but that's about it. They worried about him and said the way he was starting to live was unhealthy. Luke even tried to get him out yesterday and take him to a baseball game. Jess declined the offer saying his work was piled up too high to take off.

He got off the elevator and walked down the hall and to the right. After minutes of trying to think of something to say he knocked on the door.

The door opened and Logan stood there, looking just as tired as Jess did, "Hey."

Jess nodded to him, "Hey… can I come in?"

Logan opened the door wider, "Sure."

"Look, I wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything that happened with Rory, for telling her things… getting everything in our lives stirred up." He sat down on the couch, the same couch he passed out on at the New Year's Eve party for the guys. The same couch he sat on when he played poker on Wednesday nights. Sure Jess loved Rory, but Logan has been there for him a lot through this year, and taking a girl that makes him happy would be wrong. Even if it meant Jess will be the same miserable guy.

Logan sat down on the chair across from the couch, "Don't worry about it. Rory and I talked about it. She wouldn't tell me about what happened between the two of you, but I figured you'd fill me in once we started talking again if we ever did."

Sighing, he nods, "I owe you that much, don't I?"

"Yeah" Logan leans back on the couch, "Tell me everything."

Jess nods, "Okay, I first met Rory when I had to move to Stars Hollow because my mom was too irresponsible to handle me. From the first moment I saw her I knew she was the one who would make this town worth it. I was right. She was smart, beautiful, funny, innocent, and off limits. When I found out she had a boyfriend I tried everything to get her. I made him so mad, I bid on her basket, barged in on her alone night, everything I could to get her to want me and not him. After many events that were caused by me Rory grew to like me. She kissed me while dating Dean, her boyfriend. Then she ran off to Washington for the summer. I didn't hear from her at all and that I actually hurt. So I decided to hurt her the same way. I found a girl who always came in the diner practically throwing herself at me. So I just decided to use her. Her name was… man, I don't even remember, something like Shannon… or Sharon… or… Shane. Yeah, that was it her name was Shane. I was with her for a while, just to make Rory jealous when she got back home. It worked, and she was in my arms before I knew it. She and Dean were broken up and we wasted no time getting together. We had our ups and downs; we fought a lot and made up quickly. I fell in love with her and I realized it a little too late. We were at a party and I was drunk and upset about flunking out of high school. We were up in a bedroom and I pushed a little too far. We fought, she left, and I got into a fight with her ex-boyfriend. We never really got to work it out and I got kicked out of my uncle's home. My dad, who I never met, showed up and then left. I wanted to get away; I wanted to follow him. Without saying goodbye to Rory, I left. I felt just like m dad, and it was a horrible feeling. I came back a few times. Once telling Rory I loved her and her saying nothing. The next time I begged her to run away with me and she said no. Then I gave up, but never really got over her."

"That everything?" Logan raises his eyebrows, burning holes into Jess.

"No" Jess rubs his temples, "Okay, listen to me. Do not get mad at Rory, because it was mostly my fault, but when I first opened Truncheon Books with Matthew and Chris I invited Rory to the opening. We were having a good time it was like the old days when we used to hang out and talk about music, art, and books. I guess we both got caught up in it and we ended up kissing. She stopped tough, okay? She did and said that she was in love with you. Yeah, it hurt, but I wanted her to be happy so I accepted it. And that is everything."

He nods and leans forward, resting his forearms on the table in front of him. He was taking it all in and Jess decided to let him talk first, "You still love her?"

Jess opened his mouth to object, and tell Logan that his feelings for Rory changed and were no longer romantic feelings, but he just let out a heavy breath and nodded, "Yeah."

Shaking his head, Logan stood up and paced the living room, "I can't believe this…"

"I'm sorry Logan, I mean I do love her, but if she makes you happy and you make her happy then I will back off."

"She's not happy Jess. You know it and I know it. Her eyes are filled with sadness." Logan bit his bottom lip, then looked at their bedroom door, "She has a box."

Obviously confused Jess shakes his head, "Good for her?"

Logan laughs bitterly and runs a hand through his hair, "It's a big box. It's decorated with block letters and reviews on books that she cut out of magazines. None of the other boxes are decorated."

Jess furrows his brow, "Logan, man, where are you getting at?"

"It's your box! It has stuff from your's and Rory's relationship! It has a dress and a ticket to a concert! And a letter to you that she never got to send!"

He just sits there, unable to think of what to say, "It's all in the past Logan."

"No! It's not! She got rid of Dean's box, but she wouldn't throw yours out." He shook his head and sat back down, "Dang it!" He slammed his fist on the table.

Jess looks down at his feet. He's usually not the kind of guy who gets upset about his actions. He doesn't know why he feels so bad now. Maybe because this time he is friends with Rory's guy. He shouldn't interfere anymore and he won't, "I'm done."

Logan looks up at Jess, "What?"

"I'm not going to interfere with you and Rory's relationship anymore. I'll move back to Philadelphia I guess."

"No. No, Jess."

"Why not? If I leave everything between the two of you will be normal again. You can get married and have happy life."

"She won't be happy! God, why don't you understand this?!" Logan kicks the table leg and stands up again, "She won't be happy until she has you again."

Jess was opening his mouth to protest but the door opening in the kitchen cut him off.

"What's going on?" Rory asked as she walked into the living room, "Oh, hey Jess."

"I was just leaving." He stands up and walks past Logan.

Logan looks between Rory and Jess, "Don't go, Jess. You and Rory need to talk. I'll go and be back later." He smiles a little, "Get your problems worked out. Become friends again, because Jess is going to be my best man."

Shocked, Jess looked up at Logan and shook his head, "I can't-"

"Yes you can." Logan cut in and walked towards the door, "I'll be back in a couple of hours" He opened the door and left the apartment.

Rory looked at Jess, "I guess he trusts us, huh?"

Jess nods, "I guess so."


End file.
